I Knew You Were There
by mrsgunsage
Summary: Bella has tried and tried to get rid of a certain persistent and pesky furball, to no avail. Alice has a vision that just might help her get her point across, if she can find enough inner-vixen to pulll it off...


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not profit from my writings.

**BELLA**

I paced up and down my bedroom, conscious of the way two sets of golden eyes were following my every movement.

"I'm a horrible person to even consider this, aren't I?"

Alice arched an eyebrow and Rose sighed, "No, Bella. This doesn't make you a horrible person. He is refusing to take a hint, and continuing to let him linger in his delusions would be cruel and make you a horrible person. Think of this as… tough love."

I knew Rose was right. It was horrible of me to continue letting Jake think he had a chance. He was absolutely convinced he could win me away from Edward, no matter how many times I told him it wasn't going to happen. He'd recently redoubled his efforts; going so far as to show up anywhere we went, and even coming to the house in the evenings uninvited hoping to catch me alone while Edward hunted. I tried being gentle with my rejections of his advances because he had been such a good friend to me before he became obsessed with the idea that we were supposed to be together, but enough was enough.

Even Charlie, who certainly wasn't Edward's biggest fan, had finally given up and acknowledged the fact that I wasn't interested in Jake. He tried to run interference for me with Billy once, but that failed spectacularly since Billy hated Edward and his family just as much as Jake did. Billy couldn't tell Charlie that his son was a werewolf or that the Cullens were vampires, so he really couldn't give Charlie an acceptable reason for why he would refuse to ask his son to back off. Things were still tense between them, and Jake continued to plague my life.

I was working myself into a frenzy of cleaning while I was thinking of different ways to convince Jake I was serious, when Alice and Rose dropped in to visit me and had presented an almost perfect opportunity via one of Alice's visions.

When I agreed to marry Edward, he agreed to give me a real honeymoon before he changed me. Once we made that arrangement he began wrapping his head around the fact that we could be together, and it became harder for both of us to resist taking the next step physically. According to Alice, tonight was the night he wasn't going to be able to fight it anymore. She and the rest of the Cullens were amazed he'd held out this long because most vampires couldn't control themselves once they found their mate.

At first she had been terrified by her vision because our futures blacked out at one point, but she quickly regrouped when we came back into focus… with one noticeable difference. She saw Jacob standing outside of my house listening to our intimate moment. I had no doubt he would be absolutely furious, but hopefully he would begin to back off. Alice couldn't see the pack when they were in their wolf forms, so the black spot was caused by Jake showing up, and the vision came back to her when the shock of what he was hearing caused him to phase back to his human form.

I knew Jake would show up this evening; he had shown up every evening for the past four days trying to convince me of his undying love. He'd invited himself in one evening last week when Edward and I were discussing the extended hunting trip he made to Yellowstone with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper every other summer. To Jake's knowledge Edward was out of town for another three days. Alice knew for a fact the guys had already bagged their limits on big game and would be back in town around dinner time. I was betting on my psychic sister even though the guys were trying to work around her visions so they could surprise their wives. She saw that Edward would be coming straight to me as soon as he showered off the mountain lion he'd fought this morning, determined to spend an entire uninterrupted evening and night with me. Charlie was working doubles this week while one of his deputies was on vacation, so he wouldn't be popping his head in at random intervals to chat or see what I was up to. We were both dismayed when we realized that Charlie's night shifts would coincide with Edward's week out of town, but I wouldn't let him cancel on his father and brothers on my account.

Rose and Alice were planning on leaving directly from my house to go hunting so they could avoid Edward. Esme didn't know about Alice's vision, and Edward couldn't read my mind. Nobody could tip Edward off that Jake would show up as long as I could keep it together myself. Alice didn't figure I would have much trouble because it was a well known fact that my brain turned to mush and I tuned out everything else when Edward started kissing me. If Alice's vision was correct in its entirety, I wouldn't even have to rely on my abysmal acting skills before we went to my bedroom as he was pretty much just going to toss me over his shoulder and head for my bed.

My only hang-ups were whether or not it was cruel to let things happen knowing Jake would hear it and be hurt by it, and whether or not I wanted my first intimate experience overheard by someone who would undoubtedly go home and beat off while imagining he had been the one in bed with me. There was also a very real concern that Edward would be upset and think that I was using him when he found out I knew beforehand that we would have an audience.

"Bella?" Alice's eyes had that faraway look and I knew she was seeing something. "Did you just decide not to let everything happen for a specific reason?"

I hadn't been aware that I had made that decision, but I knew the creepy factor, along with the fear of hurting Edward, was edging me towards it.

"Ali, I don't want Edward to get the wrong idea if he ever finds out that I knew Jake was going to show up. There is also the fact that even if Jake accepts I'll never be with him, I don't know if I can take knowing he'll use what he hears as spank material. That is just so disgusting."

"Honey", Alice looked over to Rose, who simply nodded, before she continued in a gentle voice, "Part of the reason this is actually going to work is because he is so disgusted by what we are."

I quirked an eyebrow at Alice and motioned for her to continue her explanation. She looked over to Rose again for moral support before continuing. "I know you've never really let yourself notice, but Jacob cringes anytime Edward touches you at all, and he looks like he's going to throw up when he sees the two of you kiss. Why do you think Edward becomes so outwardly affectionate the minute that Jacob shows up? Jacob can't stand to touch you if he can smell Edward on you. I can also promise that Edward will be more than fine with shoving the fact that you are choosing him down Jacob Black's throat."

I let my mind drift back over the months, and accepted what I had noticed and deliberately ignored. If Jake managed to catch up with me before I'd seen Edward during a particular day he was very huggy and touchy with me, even when I made it clear I didn't like it. When Edward was around me before I saw him, he wasn't demonstrative at all. Even though I had been aware of the fact on a subconscious level, it really angered me when I finally allowed myself to acknowledge it.

"So if he smells Edward on me, then I'm not good enough for him… Like I'm diseased or something?"

Alice and Rose looked at each other a bit uncomfortably, and it hit me like a freight train. "It isn't that he'll know he _can't_ win me away from Edward, it's that he won't _want_ to if he knows we've been together, isn't it?"

Rose's eyes were sympathetic and her voice was kind, "I know it hurts to know such a thing about someone you considered a very good friend, but that is exactly what it boils down to."

I tried so hard to be nice to him and considerate of not bruising his feelings too much, since I knew I couldn't return them… but if I gave myself to the man I loved, he would consider me dirty and not good enough for him. He didn't love me, despite his numerous declarations; he just didn't want to lose to Edward. Edward probably heard all manner of vile things about me in Jake's thoughts… and yet he knew I wouldn't have believed my so-called best friend capable of it, so he hadn't said anything. I had cried in front of Edward more than once, even knowing that it hurt him deeply to see how much I cared about another man's feelings, because I felt like a monster for causing Jake so much pain.

I felt the anger building in me until Alice squealed. I looked over at her, and she gave Rose a salacious wink before turning to me, "You should change into that really cute lingerie that I gave you for Christmas, Bells!"

"Do you know what changed his mind, Ali? I mean, not that I plan on complaining, but he's been pretty adamant that we had to wait 'til after the wedding."

"He's missed you. And he'll be overwhelmed by your scent after being away from you for several days."

"Umm… but that's a bad thing, right? I mean as much as I can't wait to change and be with him forever I don't think two months before I'm supposed to marry him is the best time to have to fake my death…"

"He won't even feel the bloodlust at all, just the regular 'been away from his mate for almost a week' kind of all consuming lust for your body. That's the thing that will tip him over the edge, Bella. He'll realize that he won't hurt you and quit resisting. I see him realizing this as soon as he gets here and you reaping the rewards soon thereafter."

I sat at my desk, thinking hard. I had wanted a physical relationship with Edward since I met him, and now he was going to give me what I wanted so badly. Then there was the Jake issue to consider. Ten minutes ago, I would never have wanted to shove proof of my sex life into his face and cause him even more pain. But now there was a small, vindictive part of me that wanted him to overhear Edward with me. I wanted Jake to know that I had not only given myself to his enemy, but that said enemy was making me scream his name in absolute ecstasy. Being shy, virginal little me wasn't going to cut it tonight. I needed some advice and some help from an expert.

Alice's eyes went wide with shock and her jaw dropped open from whatever altered vision my rash decision triggered.

"Holy shit, Bella! Are you trying to find out if you can give a vampire a heart attack tonight?"

"No. Your brother is going to be one extremely satisfied man, and I am going to find out if I can give a werewolf a stroke. Ali, I'll definitely need your help with my wardrobe. Rose? Can you help me be a little less inhibited, maybe give me some pointers?"

Their eyes lit up at my willing consent to be their living doll for the evening. Alice took over and immediately became the world's smallest, most frightening drill sergeant. I was rushed through a shower where I quickly shaved my legs and underarms. I was going to do my bikini line, but Alice said she had the stuff to wax me in her "emergency beauty kit". I didn't even know she _had_ an emergency beauty kit, but Rose said Ali had taken to keeping it in her trunk since she and I became friends in case I needed something while I was at their house.

I covered my bed in towels and lay down with my hair hanging off the end so Rose could keep the dryer on it while Alice quickly set up the stuff she needed. I'd never been waxed before, razors always having worked just fine as far as I was concerned, but I was determined to do anything and everything possible to make sure Edward was mindless with passion and focused only on me. Alice gave me a three count after she'd applied the wax and the linen strips, and pain blossomed in my head. In a show of sheer willpower I kept the scream in, and braced for the next strip.

Once the greatest portion of the hair was gone, Alice asked if I wanted a line, a triangle, or to go completely bare. I asked them what they recommended. Rose explained that they couldn't re-grow hair, so they couldn't experiment with which they liked best. I asked how they kept themselves, and both replied bare. I thought for a moment and decided I didn't want to go completely bare and asked Alice for the small line.

"How long does this last, Ali? I do NOT want to have to go through this again before I'm changed."

"Four weeks, give or take. We'll have to redo everything a few days before the wedding, and if you want I'll also do your legs and underarms."

She gave me some lotion to apply that removed the lingering wax residue from my skin and soothed the burn somewhat. After giving me several moments to recover Rose handed me the bra and panty set that Alice recommended. Alice dug through my closet and her emergency bag to find me an outfit that was a little more girly, but not too far outside the realm of comfortable for me. She found a pair of tattered jeans in my closet and pulled a black vee-necked shirt that was way more form fitting than what I would normally wear from her bag. I decided to go with bare feet, so Alice painted my toenails and found me a cute toe ring, while Rose finished my hair and makeup. There was never a need for perfume around Edward since my scent was more seductive to him than any bottled fragrance, and Alice had even found me an unscented deodorant that she said actually was pretty close to scentless so that nothing would interfere with what she dubbed Eau de Bella. Since Edward would smell his sisters all over the house, we decided I could easily use the excuse of a girl's night interrupted by the return of the men to cover my slightly enhanced appearance.

Charlie came home to grab a quick dinner break while we were finishing up the beautification process and called out a greeting to us. "Hello ladies. What are you girls giggling and tee-heeing about up there?"

Alice grinned and decided to mess with my father's head a little bit, "Oh you know us, Charlie. We're talking about hot guys and wondering how they look with their clothes off."

I could _feel_ Charlie's discomfort in the silence, so I took pity on him.

"Dad, you know Ali's kidding! We're deciding what movies to rent later this evening. Your dinner is in the oven, make sure you turn it off when you take the tray out. I packed you another dinner so you'll have something to eat in the wee small hours tonight. It's in the fridge. Now, unless you want Rose to braid your hair or Ali to paint your nails, we're getting back to girl's night!"

"Thanks for the food, Bells. You girls carry on; act like I'm not even here."

Rose and Alice dragged me onto my bed and I steeled myself for the graphic conversation I knew was about to take place. When I asked them for tips about sex, I had a pretty good idea of what I was getting myself into, but I was still a bit scared since I knew they both had kinky streaks a mile wide. I was hoping Rose wouldn't try to deliberately embarrass me, and as she got started she seemed to be taking her role very seriously and professionally.

"OK, first piece of advice. You have to _believe_ you are sexy and that will take care of 85% of the nerves for you. I know you don't believe that you're all that, but you are. My brother is absolutely insane about you. He picked YOU over every other female he's met in more than a century, human or vampire. You are a total hottie in your own right, but you need to acknowledge that. Men love confident women, and Edward loses his shit when you show any confidence at all."

"But I'm a virgin, and he'll expect me to be a little leery, Rose."

"Yes, of course. Ali and I can sit here and give you a play by play but that won't be the same as what you'll experience. I mostly mean confidence in letting him see you and confidence in touching him. Don't try to cover your body when you're naked, just let him look. Men are visual creatures. Don't be scared to touch him either. Whether you touch him first, or if you're returning the favor, the cock is your friend and it won't hurt you."

"Oh my God, what did I get myself into?"

"You're fine, Bella. Here is another helpful hint: Missionary position is _BOR-RING_. He is more than strong enough to hold you, have him lean against a wall and support you so you can ride him. That will also give you the added advantage of putting him in a position where he can't move as much and he won't have to worry about holding back so he doesn't hurt you."

Alice's eyes clouded as I appraised the walls of my room, and then she laughed so hard I almost expected to see tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh my God, this vision keeps getting better and better! Bells, you have to swear to me that when you get around to that position you'll use this wall right here opposite your window!"

"When we get around to it?" I was trying to keep my voice down since Charlie was still in the house, "How much sex do you think we're going to be having tonight, Ali?"

She and Rose both arched an eyebrow before she replied in a chipper voice, "Bella, sweetie… vampires have stamina no mortal man can ever hope to match. How much you guys do tonight will be based solely on how much you can take. If you make sure to take a few breaks, and to space out the more energetic positions, there is no reason he can't rock your world all night long."

My mind grew fuzzy and my body started to feel slightly tingly just thinking about all of the different ways Edward and I could enjoy each other. I was settling into a really nice fantasy about the kitchen table when Rose's fingers snapping in front of my face brought me out of my Edward-induced trance.

"Yeah? Sorry, Rose…"

"OK, on to a new topic. Oral."

"Umm… not a good topic, I think. He probably won't want to get his teeth that close to me and I know he'll freak about me ingesting his venom."

"You are correct about the venom, Grasshopper… which is why I'm going to give you these." She flipped a box of flavored condoms at me, and in a rare show of coordination I actually caught them. "Make him wear one while you go down on him. Once he cums, get your mouth off of him quickly because the venom will eventually burn through the latex, OK?"

My face flushed at the thought of being able to give Edward that type of pleasure, but I couldn't deny that I really wanted to do so. I knew letting him return the favor would have to wait, but I didn't really care.

Alice took up the lecture at this point. "As far as he goes, yes he can return the favor. He'll more than likely start out using just his tongue on you since he's never done this before either, and all you have to do is encourage him to keep doing the exact same thing until he gets you off. He'll also probably use his lips a lot, just be really careful not to jerk your body around when he has any part of you between his lips and things will be fine."

Rose flung another box of condoms onto the bed next to me, unflavored this time. "These are for when you two are actually doing the nasty. He can't impregnate you. But if he causes any microscopic tears in your muscle wall, which is normal for human females during sex, and then cums inside you… you'll be exposing the venom to your bloodstream and we don't know what will happen. Better safe than sorry, make him wear a raincoat. Remember… no glove, no love."

"Rose, can you _be_ any cornier about this?"

She flashed me a wicked looking smile, "Probably... Give me a minute and I'm sure I can have you both groaning."

Charlie's voice floated up from the bottom of the stairs, "Girls, I'm heading back to the station. Make sure you keep the doors locked, and if you need anything call me, OK?"

Alice skipped out to the landing, "Thanks, Charlie! We'll be fine. You just stay safe tonight and we'll see you in the morning!"

"Dad! Did you get your lunch?"

"Yup, thanks, Bells! I will be careful, Alice. See you girls tomorrow"

"See you in the morning."

Charlie left, and Alice looked ahead as she always did when he was on overnights. She was immeasurably fond of him and worried when he was alone at the station.

"He'll have a quiet night, play solitaire, and watch talk shows."

"Good. Don't worry about him, Ali. He's always careful."

Rose stepped out into the hallway and came back into my room with an armload of fresh linens.

"I just changed the bed two days ago, Rose. It's fine."

"I know. But fresh, crisp linens are really nice during sex. Trust me on this."

"I've trusted you on everything else, so sheets are not going to be what has me start doubting."

"You really do trust me, don't you?" Rose gave me a sideways look that almost approached concern. "I know we buried the hatchet after you brought Edward back from Volterra, and I think we're pretty close to being good friends now, but aren't you concerned at all that I might be playing you?"

I thought for a moment, wanting to be frank with her, but not wanting to offend her. "You can be a total bitch, Rose but you're honest about it. If you didn't want to help, you wouldn't be here."

She smiled the smile that only the family ever saw. The warmth of that smile transformed her beyond merely beautiful, and made her ethereal. "You're right. I know I wasn't nice to you before, but I'm glad we're getting a chance to be friends before we're sisters."

She hugged me and I hugged her back, both of us laughing and I knew things would be good between us from here on out. Alice glared at the both of us, "If you two are finished with your nauseating little Hallmark moment… we have to get things finished and get out of here because Edward will be showing up within an hour."

Professional Rose snapped back to attention instantly.

"OK, here's the most important question of the evening. Do you use tampons?"

My face had to resemble a tomato. "Rose, I fail to see any relevance to this situation…"

"Bella, you're a virgin. There is relevance."

"HOW is there relevance? It's not my time or anything…"

"Look, I'm sure you're heard all about how painful this will be the first time, and how you'll bleed and such. Right?"

"I may have heard those things…"

"Well, do you use tampons?"

"Yes."

"Good. Between using tampons, and being as klutzy as you are, the chances of you still having a hymen are virtually nil. You won't have to worry about any blood, and if you take a few very simple precautions you should feel little to no pain."

I looked at her dubiously, but she continued on as if I weren't being skeptical. "I hate the stupid romance novels that tell girls it has to be painful the first time. Look Bella, as long as you make sure he takes his time to get you ready for him it shouldn't hurt. I don't know what kind of equipment Edward packs and I don't want to know, but unless he is hung like John Holmes you shouldn't feel anything more than maybe a slightly uncomfortable stretching sensation when he first enters you."

I was confused on this John Holmes person… I thought she'd only been with Emmett ever since she was attacked and changed. "Um, Rose… who is John Holmes?"

The both stared at me incredulously, before Rose broke into hysterical laughter and told me to Google him sometime when I was alone.

Alice's head snapped up. "Rose! We have to go NOW! Edward will be here soon and we need to be far enough away that he can't pick up on our thoughts. Bella, I suggest you go get something to eat before he gets here. We'll be back before Charlie gets home in the morning!"

She turned back to me and tossed a small object at me. Whichever god of coordination I had unknowingly pleased earlier today must've still been smiling upon me because I made my second catch of the afternoon. I looked down to see a small box in my hand, and gaped up at Alice.

She winked and said, "I know you two haven't officially announced it to Charlie and I know you don't like to wear it, but trust me… you want this on tonight!"

There was a flash of movement, and then my room was empty of vampires. The only proof they'd been there at all was the gently swaying curtain.

I glanced back down at the jeweler's box in my hand. I knew it hurt Edward's feelings when I refused to wear his ring openly, and it was impossible to miss the joy on his face the few times he had convinced me to wear it at his house where nobody else could see it. Before I could second guess myself I slipped the ring onto my hand. The few times I had worn it before, it felt alien and looked out of place on me. Tonight though, it just felt… right. I didn't feel the usual panic caused by the sight of the diamond on my finger, and surprisingly I didn't feel an overwhelming urge to take it back off like I normally did.

After tucking the box into my top dresser drawer, I started down the stairs on autopilot. I'd made stuffed peppers for Charlie's dinner, and even after packing him another serving for his late shift lunch break there was enough for me to have dinner. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Charlie had taken the time to clean up the dishes and put the leftovers away so that I wouldn't have to. I felt my eyes tear up just the tiniest bit at the unexpected gesture of affection. Charlie wasn't so good at saying what he felt, but he was pretty good at the subtle gestures that let you know he was thinking of you. He'd wanted to give me time with my girlfriends without chores to worry about.

I dug the two remaining halves of pepper out of the fridge and warmed them in the microwave. While they were heating I threw together a quick salad and poured a glass of juice. When the microwave dinged I pulled my food out and set to eating. I wanted to make sure I would have plenty of energy for the coming night so I focused on the meat filled peppers more than the salad, but I eventually finished it all off and washed it down with the orange juice to give myself a quick burst of sugar-induced energy.

After I washed my dishes, I headed up the stairs to brush my teeth. I was just coming back out of the bathroom when I heard the sound of a car door being shut. I started down to grab the door, but there was no knock. A soft breeze hit me when I reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw the front door standing open, but no sign of Edward anywhere. I closed and locked the door just before I was spun around to face eyes the color of a night sky and a smile that had my insides trembling.

I simply smiled back at him and said, "Welcome home, baby."

**EDWARD**

I had just finished draining the biggest mountain lion I had ever come across when Carlisle caught up to me.

_Edward, what do you think of going home early? Jasper and Emmett are both anxious to see their wives, and I have to admit I don't like being away from Esme this long either…_

I smirked at him, knowing last time we did this they wouldn't have dared to suggest bailing on our guys-only trip so they could spend time with their women. But since I had a woman of my own to go home to, they were all in favor of calling it quits early.

"I don't know, Carlisle… isn't this "manly time" as Emmett calls it? Do you guys need me to call the ladies and see if you three can have your testicles back out of their purses?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Edward." The sarcasm dripping from Carlisle's tone assured me that he did not, in fact, find my remarks at all funny. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't want to get back to Bella."

"Of course I want to get back to Bella. Not only do I miss her the same way you guys miss your wives, but I have to worry about an obnoxious brat of a shape-shifter trying to move in on my mate while I'm not around."

"How can we surprise them though? Alice will see the minute we decide to do anything…"

"Let's not consciously make the decision, let's just grab our stuff and start meandering back towards Forks."

"Good idea, son. Oh, I wanted to talk to you about this whole wedding night thing. Maybe you should try leading up to it a bit just so you get an idea of what kind of control you're going to have to be able to exert that night."

"I've actually been thinking about that. Do you think I'm terrible for wanting to be more physical with her before we're married?"

"Oh, good God no, son! The three of us have actually wondered how on Earth you've managed to refrain so far. The pull between mates is almost overwhelming, but you've managed to hold yourself in check. Add to that the fact that Bella is your _cantante _and it is nothing short of miraculous you've been able to restrain yourself this long."

I nodded, because I'd thought the exact same thing myself on more than one occasion. We started back towards where we'd set up a campsite for show. Em and Jazz were already breaking down the tent and loading the unnecessary equipment into the back of Em's huge jeep. Carlisle made sure the fire they'd started was completely out and that there was nothing we were leaving behind. Since they were moving at vampire speed the entire breakdown took about 3 minutes.

I stood there lost in thought. I knew I needed to test my restraint with Bella to make sure I would be safe with her on our wedding night. I chuckled at the ridiculous way my thought sounded in my own head. Like being with her was something I wasn't looking forward to, or not sure I wanted. The girl owned me body and soul, only my fear of losing control of my bloodlust kept me contained with her anymore. I knew I had the necessary physical restraint to be gentle as long as the call of her blood didn't overwhelm me in the moment. If there was only some way I could guarantee myself that I could keep my nature in check with her…

"Eddie! Dude, let's roll. Don't know where we're going, but we're not staying here!"

I pulled my self from my thoughts to see my father and brothers already in the mammoth jeep, waiting for me. I chuckled at the way Em had phrased our leaving. I knew if he was already having to work this hard to keep things casual in his mind that Alice would have us figured out before we left the boundaries of the park.

I leaped into the jeep, not bothering to keep up my human façade, and asked Em what he was waiting for. He grinned at me in the rearview and gunned the engine. I slid back into my own thoughts as we made our way towards the exit of the park.

Jazz had mentioned after he spoke with Alice this morning that the girls were planning a sleepover at Bella's. I was glad my sisters would be there to run interference for her, since I could tell by the tension in her voice that the mutt had been harassing her since I left. I had heard in his mind that he considered this the best chance to win her since I wouldn't be around. I wanted so badly to pound his skull into the pavement at some of his more graphic thoughts, but I knew Bella would be upset if I hurt her "friend". If she only knew some of his more disgusting thoughts she wouldn't be so quick to defend him and insist that she couldn't hurt his feelings any more than she already was. But coming from me, she would write his vileness off as a product of my "unfounded jealousy".

I tried so hard not to let her see it, but I practically radiated jealousy and hatred when the mongrel was around. I staked claim the only way I could, by keeping my scent on her as much as possible. He didn't like to touch her if he could smell me on her skin, and she never denied me the comfort of her arms.

_Edward? What has you upset, son?_

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized a rumbling growl had been emanating from my chest.

"My apologies, Carlisle. I was considering a few problems I need to deal with when we get home."

Jasper quirked a brow at me, "Canine issues again? You're throwing hatred pretty strong right now. It was starting to get hard for me to keep from passing it along."

"Sorry Jazz. Bella won't _say _if he's been pestering her when I call, but I know he was planning to put the full court press on her this week. He thinks if he has enough uninterrupted time with her where she doesn't see me, it'll magically make her realize she loves him."

Carlisle looked thoughtful, "You know… Charlie and I spoke last week. He is still angry about the way you took off last fall and left Bella heartbroken, but he's accepted that she isn't going to change her mind about being with you. He mentioned that Bella was getting extremely upset with Jacob's persistence and that she'd had him call Billy. Billy, of course, refused to ask Jacob to back off and Charlie is annoyed with them both right now. The elders won't intervene; Jacob won't back down, and if it came down to a fight between you two the pack would involve themselves."

I growled again, "Of course Billy isn't going to ask the mongrel to back off, but he can't tell Charlie why either. Jacob Black certainly isn't going to bow out on my account. I wouldn't be quite so enraged if this was really about his feelings toward Bella instead of being about not letting her be with me. He _knows_ she isn't his mate. He didn't imprint on her. He knows that even if he could win her away from me today that he would leave her without a backward glance if his imprint showed up tomorrow."

Emmett had been quiet up to this point. It's easy to forget how extremely observant he really is, because he so easily hides it behind his jovial, frat pledge persona.

"So, why don't you just make it crystal clear that he has no chance? I know you're worried about the whole bloodlust issue, but even without Alice's foresight I know you're not gonna have an issue. Next time he is about to pop in on you two while you're together, just start the queen mother of all make out sessions. She's already sprained her wrist trying to push herself away from him and broken her hand hitting him because he forced her to kiss him, but with you… damn dude! Jazz has to leave so he doesn't get us all riled up. Let's face it, if the mutt hears her moaning your name a few times, he might take a hint."

"You're bloody brilliant sometimes, Em. If you tell anybody I said so, I'll deny it."

Carlisle looked immensely angered by this turn of the conversation. "When I said you should test your limits I wasn't thinking of you using Bella's body to fight Jacob Black, Edward. You're better than that, and Bella deserves more than to be used for your revenge!"

I felt the guilt I spent so much of my time trying to fight against crushing down on me. Carlisle was right, and I couldn't do that to Bella. I loved her and our physical relationship shouldn't be something I used to cause anybody else pain, I'd just have to break the mutt's jaw instead. Since breaking Jacob Black's jaw was my second favorite fantasy I was OK with having to settle for it.

_Eddie, what Carlisle said has merit… but so does what I said. He hasn't ever had to fight for Esme like you've had to fight for Bella and he just doesn't understand the depths of desperation the mutt is willing to sink to. I'm honestly surprised that stealing kisses is the worst he's tried._

I tensed and felt a rumbling growl building in my chest. I was afraid of the exact same thing. Jacob hadn't actually thought of forcing her, at least not in my presence, but he also hadn't honestly expected her to _want_ to stay with me either. He was desperate and angry, and he viewed Bella as a possession to stake claim on rather than as a person. His mentality reminded me very much of some of the woman-abusers I had preyed upon during my rebellious decade away from Carlisle. I could easily see him being the kind to just take what he felt entitled to from Bella. I honestly prayed he wasn't capable of it, because La Push would run red with wolf blood if he dared to force himself upon her in that manner.

_Eddie! _I snapped my eyes up to meet his in the rearview again. _Dude, you have to chill. I'm not saying you should let him catch you having sex or anything, but if he heard you and her doing something a little more intimate than just kissing, it would have pretty much the same visceral effect as actually catching you having sex with her._

I nodded slightly, letting Em know I was considering what he'd said. He was right, if the mutt happened to come across us in any intimate encounter it would be an absolute punch to the gut. It would be even better if he happened to catch us while Bella was in the middle of an orgasm, and hopefully screaming my name. I knew I could never explain that I wanted to be intimate with her partly to hurt somebody else though, Carlisle was right that she deserved better from me. My thoughts were whirling, trying to find anything, any loophole, which would enable me to escape the guilt of Carlisle's words and yet still be with her.

_Edward! You have got to chill with the self-loathing, little brother. You're killing me here._

My eyes sought Jasper's in a silent apology. He placed his hand on my shoulder and hit me with as much calm as he could, overriding my darker emotions for the moment and allowing me to think a little more clearly.

_Look, little brother… being with her isn't wrong. You shouldn't feel guilty for that. I think what Carlisle was getting at was that if she thinks the _only_ reason you wanted to be physical with her was to hurt the mutt, you'll do irreparable damage to your relationship with her._

I nodded minutely to let him know I understood what he was saying, and his thoughts continued even though to an observer he was disinterestedly watching the freeway unwinding under the tires of the jeep.

_Emmett also made a good point, even though he had the circumstances slightly wrong. Knowing you were intimate with her would cause Black to stop pursuing her… because he wouldn't be able to stomach the thought of being with her after you. If he were competing with a human male or another wolf it wouldn't deter him._

I couldn't contain the hiss that escaped my throat as the truth of what Jasper was saying flooded through me. I don't know why that particular thought hadn't occurred to me before… I knew from his thoughts that Jacob thought the reciprocal would be true of me. That nasty mongrel would consider my beautiful, perfect Bella _damaged goods_ if she willingly gave herself to me. That more than anything sealed my resolve; as soon as I was able to get to her, I would start seeing what amount of control I really was capable of.

Four hours later we pulled into the garage, only to be met by a smiling Esme. Jasper asked the one word question we were all thinking, "Alice?"

She chucked and nodded. "She and Rose were at Bella's for a girls' night, but she called and said they would meet you boys out at the baseball field."

I was heading towards the forest when Esme called for me. "Edward… you need to clean up before you head over to see Bella. You positively reek of cougar and moose; even a human nose would be offended, darling."

A shower probably wasn't a bad idea, actually. I should put on some nicer clothes too. If I was going to attempt to further my physical relationship with Bella, I didn't want to show up looking like an indigent. I sped back into the house, rushing through a shower and grabbing the clothes that were lying on my bed. _Alice and her meddling_…

I love my pixie sister, but I just don't understand her fascination with using me as her male dress up dolly. She has a husband, why not use him? Although I did have to admit the outfit was nice, and I was pretty sure Bella would like the way it looked on me. Alice had left me a dark green long sleeved button down, a dark gray t-shirt, and a pair of jeans that sat just low enough on my hips to show off all of the definition of my abs.

I'd never really paid much attention to how I was put together from the standpoint of "will a girl like it?" before, but now that I was facing the thought of Bella seeing me at least partially undressed I hoped she would find me attractive. It was a stupid insecurity for me to have considering I was engineered to be appealing to humans, but I had never even considered taking my clothes off in the presence of another and I did feel a little shy about it.

I was grabbing my wallet from where I tossed it onto the dresser on my way into the shower when I noticed a note from Alice.

**Pack a bag for tonight. Don't argue; don't second guess… just pack.**

A bag? My body went on autopilot to gather up an extra outfit for myself, but my brain wasn't getting it. Why would I need an extra outfit? I don't sweat, I've just hunted, and this outfit is perfectly fine for tomorrow since nobody except for Bella will be seeing me in it tonight. I'd just opened my sock drawer when I saw another note. Frickin' Alice!

**For God's sake, Edward! Don't forget some pajamas… Seriously, no girl wants to cuddle up to denim all night! It chafes. I know Esme raised you better than that!**

Pajamas? Did I even own any? Vampires don't sleep, and we can be just as comfortable wrapped in barbed wire as we are naked… so having pajamas on hand hadn't ever been a priority for the males in the household. I knew the girls enjoyed their frou-frou nighties and fancy lingerie for lounging in their bedrooms; but those things were more for the enjoyment of their men than for their own comfort. I decided there must be pajamas in my room somewhere or else Alice wouldn't have mentioned them. I got lucky and found them in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Since I never used that drawer I wasn't surprised that I never knew I owned pajamas. I shoved a pair of flannel pants and a long-sleeved tee shirt into the small bag of clothing I had gathered and called softly to Carlisle and Esme that I was leaving.

I ran out, but doubled back when I decided to take my car in case Bella wanted to go anywhere this evening. It was pretty presumptuous of me to assume she would want to just sit around her house all night waiting for me to make a move. Maybe I could take her to dinner or a movie. Hmmm… maybe I could take her to a movie theater and convince her to make out in the back row. That was a normal human teenage thing, right? Yes, she should experience that at least once, with me of course.

When I turned onto Bella's street, it felt like my heart was trying to rip itself out of my chest and sprint ahead to get back to her even faster. I was incredibly thankful the others had decided to come back early, because I don't think I would have made it another three days without seeing her beautiful eyes light up with excitement. I couldn't have gone another 24 hours without feeling her arms around me and her lips pressed to mine. I was a little concerned with how I would react to her scent after four days away from her, but I knew I would be able to hold out long enough to get myself inured to the potent call. An hour tops, and I should be in total control again.

I parked the Volvo in the driveway where it would be hidden from view. I knew Charlie was working an overnight shift, and I didn't want Bella's nosy neighbor telling him my car had been there all night long. He'd just within the last two weeks stopped glaring at me with thoughts of his gun dancing in his mind, I didn't want to ruin any small bit of acceptance he gave our relationship by getting caught staying over. Maybe bringing the car hadn't been such a great idea after all…

I stepped out of the car, mentally preparing myself for the sledgehammer of Bella's scent pouring over me after a prolonged absence and the initial fight to control my vampiric urges… but it never happened. My brain immediately went into overdrive, analyzing this new occurrence while my lungs automatically pulled in a second deep breath to make sure this wasn't a fluke. Strawberries and freesia wrapped themselves around me, infused themselves into every part of my body and soul… but the blowtorch I was expecting never ignited in my throat. I felt nothing more than the same slightly itchy sensation any other human scent would provoke in me; annoying, but easily ignored. I was mentally cognizant of the fact that this would enable me to stop worrying about Bella's safety and just be with her in the moment, but my body seemed to still be having issues catching up and pulled a third deep breath into my unneeded lungs… this one deep enough to pop a few of the buttons off of my shirt. Still no urge to drain my insanely beautiful fiancée of her insanely tempting blood… but as the lack of bloodlust finally became reality I was overcome by an uncontrollable desire to claim my mate. I'd denied us both for far too long because of my fear for her safety. It was time to rectify that situation.

I heard her start out of the bathroom and ran into the house at full vampire speed, not bothering to close the door behind me. I stalked her from the shadows of the back hallway as she looked around with a confused expression, before shutting and locking the front door. I pounced and spun her around to face me, with what I hoped was a seductive smile on my face. She welcomed me home, but I couldn't return her pleasantries since I was far too busy leaning forward to claim her lips with my own.

**BELLA**

It was a well documented fact that even a small kiss from Edward was enough to scramble my brain and leave me slightly confused. So when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against his body for the most searing, passionate kiss he had ever given me, I was pretty sure I melted into a puddle on his shoes. I wove both hands into his hair and kissed him back with every speck of desire I felt for him. I moaned deeply when I heard what sounded like a purr rumble through his chest, and ran my tongue against his lips. For the first time, that action didn't cause him to pull away from me. He tilted his head just slightly before opening his mouth and allowing my tongue to meet his for the first time. It only lasted a moment, but I was ecstatic none the less.

When he pulled back his eyes were black flames caressing every inch of my face. His normally silky voice was deeper, rougher… and it danced across my skin like a caress.

"We have to be very careful about this, Love. You can't put your tongue in my mouth; I don't want you to nick it against my teeth."

I nodded my compliance and he pulled me back against his chest for a tight hug before he used a finger to tip my jaw upward so his lips could meet mine again. He pulled my bottom lip in between his and delicately traced it with his icy tongue, setting off a sensation of pure bliss in me. I leaned forward to take his upper lip between my own and I began to suck on it softly. He growled low in his throat and brought his tongue up to probe at my lips seeking entrance which I immediately granted him.

Edward always told me I was his brand of heroin, but in that moment I believed he was the drug and I the hapless addict who couldn't get another fix soon enough. His scent always reminded me of cinnamon and linens dried in the sunshine, and I was engulfed in it. Every breath I sucked into my lungs was infused with him. Every centimeter of my skin was buzzing with the electricity his touch always generated. I was quickly starting to feel completely out of control, and it scared me just the smallest bit so I pulled back. He gave me a slightly puzzled, and more than slightly concerned, look since I was never the first to break a kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just got a little overwhelmed for a second." He was still looking somewhat skeptical so I smiled at him and tried to use humor to lighten the moment. "You've usually pulled away from me and run screaming by this point, Edward. It was just a really intense kiss, I'm fine."

"We can stop, Love. I don't want to push you…"

I broke in, "For pity's sake, Edward… I don't want you to stop, baby; I just needed a second. The human still needs to breathe, remember?"

He chuckled and the wariness left his eyes. They were back to the bright golden color I loved so much, but I wanted to see them smoldering with the black fire I knew denoted his passion. I placed my hand on his face and he leaned into my touch, but before I could kiss him I saw his eyes widen and he grabbed my hand staring at the ring sitting on my third finger.

"Love, you're wearing your ring…"

I had forgotten the diamond on my hand and absently looked at it. "I thought you would be pleased, baby. Do you want me to take it back off?"

His eyes were boring into mine; slowly darkening into the onyx color that always got my insides trembling for him. He slowly shook his head and brought my hand up to place a kiss on my knuckle, just above the ring. When he spoke again his voice had gone back to the deeper, rougher tone that made me shiver with anticipation.

"I don't want you to ever take it off again, Love… but I thought you didn't want to make things public yet?"

I curled my fingers tighter around his and smiled shyly. "I want to wear it. I want everybody to know I belong to you… even Charlie."

The last hint of gold washed out of Edward's eyes, and the smoldering flames were dancing in the obsidian of his irises again. Instead of tossing me over his shoulder as Alice had mentioned, he swung me up into his arms and cradled me to his chest. The world around me blurred for a fraction of a second and then we were standing in my bedroom.

He let my legs drop to the floor, keeping his arms around my back and shoulders so that my torso never lost contact with his. His eyes were still a midnight inferno, but his face was calm. His stance was casual, but his voice betrayed him… still rough with desires he tried never to acknowledge.

"Isabella, you need to be very, _very_ sure. Tell me no, tell me you're not ready, and I will leave until I regain control of myself. But if you don't say it now, I don't know if I will be able to stop later. So if you are having _any_ second thoughts or doubts or fears that I will hurt you… I need to know now, Love."

I smiled gently, "You won't hurt me, baby. I trust you. I love you, and I would never have second thoughts or doubts about being with you. Are you sure _you_ want this?"

His eyes roamed my body with a possessive and predatory gleam, and his crooked grin curled his lips. "Bella, physically I am a 17 year old male. This is all I've thought about for the past year and a half."

I took his hand and led him to my bed, pushing him so he sat while I stood in front of him. All of the advice Rose had given me ran through my head, along with several snippets of their explicit "girl talks" I had been forced to participate in over the time I'd known them. I grabbed the stereo remote from my bedside table and turned on the CD I had in the player, hitting repeat without thinking since I just wanted some background music. I wasn't really confident in my ability to perform an actual strip tease, but I figured taking my clothes off to music had to be better than just awkwardly shucking out of them.

I'd forgotten I had Live in my CD player, and _Dolphin's Cry _came across the speakers. _Score one for blind luck, _Ithought to myself. I really couldn't have cued up better mood music if I'd actually thought ahead to have something sexy in the player.

_The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away_

I love this song; it makes me feel erotic, feminine, and powerful every time I hear it play. Without even thinking about what I was doing, or the man watching me, my eyes drifted closed and I started moving to the beat.

_with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace_

With my hips still swaying gently, I ran my hands down my sides and across my waist so my wrists crossed in front of my abdomen and grasped the hem of my tee shirt. I pulled it up my stomach in time to the slow beat of the music, turning just before I exposed the cups of my bra.

_you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me_

I tugged the shirt off and tossed it into my hamper, not actually caring about tidiness in the moment but unable to overcome the habit. I heard him chuckle at my neurotic little quirk, and turned to look over my shoulder with my eyebrow raised in question. He shook his head and motioned for me to proceed. I drew the heavy length of my hair over my shoulder so I could reach back and unfasten the clasp of my bra. Once I had the hooks undone I shook my hair back and allowed the straps to drop down my arms.

I pulled the lacy material away from my body, fighting hard against my instinct to cover my exposed chest with my hands. Rose's words about men liking to look ran through my brain like a mantra, and I pushed the scared little virgin down in my mind. I knew I would have to keep myself together or Edward would panic, thinking that he was frightening me or hurting me. I somehow managed to find enough vixen somewhere in myself to peek back over my shoulder and smirk at Edward right before tossing him my bra.

I heard his sharp inhalation, and the low rumbling growl that followed. The bed creaked minutely and without turning around I knew he was coming toward me. "Sit back down _now_, Edward. You don't get to touch me until I'm ready for you to touch me."

His low whimper was followed by the springs groaning as he resumed his seat on my bed. It was a heady feeling that he followed my directions immediately, and I understood that I wasn't completely powerless against him. Physically, I couldn't hold a candle to him… but I had a woman's power over her man none the less.

That knowledge gave me a level of courage I'd never had before. I took a moment to make sure my hair was hanging just right to cover my nipples from his immediate vision, and then I turned towards him with my fingers already playing along the low riding waistband of my jeans. I peeked up through my lashes with a coy little smile on my face before quirking an eyebrow at Edward, questioning if he wanted me to continue. When he nodded at me, I popped open the first button on my jeans, but then reversed the direction of my hands.

I let the fingers of my left hand drift across my abdomen, using my ring finger to slowly circle my navel before dragging them slightly higher. I stopped about halfway up my stomach and let my fingers slide back down to play with the second button of my jeans. Edward's eyes were intent on my hands and his unnecessary breathing became harsher. I'd heard the term _a darker shade of black_ before, but dismissed it as something impossible since black is absence of light and nothing can be darker than that. I was a believer now. Edward's eyes were darker than their previous obsidian hue and the burning in them had intensified exponentially.

I popped open the second button on my jeans, and heard the low moan Edward tried to stifle. The ruffled waistband of my very naughty, Alice-approved panties had become visible in the open vee of my jeans and his eyes were intent on the small scrap of ribbon that was peeking up above the denim. I smiled and stopped swaying as I plopped my hands onto my hips, his eyes immediately snapping up to find my own.

"It's your turn now, Mr. Cullen. I'm not going to get completely naked if I don't get some eye candy, too."

He chuckled and stood up, his laughter lightening his eyes slightly. I watched as he quickly ran his hands down the line of buttons on his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it onto my rocking chair, leaving himself standing there in a tight gray tee shirt that did absolutely nothing to hide his musculature from me. I stared openly at his chest and shoulders as he made quick work of his shoes, socks, and belt before taking a step towards me. His eyes met mine in challenge as he opened the button on his own jeans and slightly lowered his zipper so that we were pretty close to even. I was seriously starting to reconsider this slow-removal-of-clothing thing I had going on. I was ready to strip naked and pounce on him without further ado.

"Pull your hair back Love, and I'll take off my tee shirt."

Was it possible to have an orgasm just by listening to his voice? The gravelly sound rasped across my body like a physical touch and I squirmed, seeking friction in places I'd never known would want it.

My voice was breathy sounding when I answered him, "Are you asking me to show you mine before you'll show me yours, baby?"

His eyes darkened even more, if that was possible, and another heart stopping grin curled across his face as he nodded his head. I turned my back to him long enough to grab a ponytail holder off of my vanity and quickly braid my hair so it wouldn't tangle too badly. I took a deep breath to fortify my resolve and spun back around only to find myself slack-jawed at my first sight of Edward without a shirt.

**EDWARD**

When Bella began braiding her hair, I quickly whipped my tee shirt off and tossed it into her rocker with my button down. I tried to steel myself for my first sight of her breasts bared to my eyes, but not even my most creative fantasies could've prepared me for the wild onslaught of desire that raged through my veins when she turned to face me.

I'm not quite sure exactly how long I stood there gaping like a fool, but I noticed she was speechless and doing some ogling of her own. I hadn't really felt or thought like the 17 year old boy my body proclaimed me to be in over 90 years, but seeing Bella topless definitely regressed me. I wanted to write sonnets to her beauty, but the lust-addled teenager in my brain wasn't coming up with anything better than _Oh my God… look at her boobs! Those are so awesome! _I could almost hear Emmett giving me a mental high five merely for having such an inane thought…

I'd seen breasts for clinical reasons during medical school and back in the 30's when I was practicing alongside Carlisle, but I'd never seen a woman bare for no reason other than my own pleasure before. That it was _my_ woman, my entire _universe_, made the sight even more earth-shattering for me.

Her normally placid eyes were darkened with arousal and her breathing was as ragged as my own. Every time she inhaled, her breasts quivered… mesmerizing me until I could see nothing else. There was a place in my mind that felt I should be ashamed of myself for objectifying Bella in such a fashion; but she was looking at me just as intently and it didn't feel wrong to have her view me with desire… so I reasoned that I was free to look at her, too.

After a few more moments her tiny finger hooked under my jaw and gently tugged until I was able to bring my eyes back to her amused face. "Hi, baby. I'm up here."

I swept her into my arms again and began raining soft kisses across her forehead, down her cheek, and along her jaw until I got back to her plush lips again. Her hands found their way into my hair and tugged my mouth closer to her own while my hands found purchase low on her hips. When I stopped to give her a moment to breathe our foreheads rested together, our noses still rubbing in small Eskimo kisses.

"I'm sorry, Love. Your beauty had me completely transfixed. You can't really blame a man for losing all cognitive ability when he's confronted with such a spectacular view, can you?"

"Not if you don't blame a woman for the same thing."

Her hands left my hair and trailed down the back of my neck to reach my shoulders. I felt her fingers exploring the ridges of muscle along my upper arms, and then they changed direction to whisper across my chest. Every place her soft touch landed, it felt like my icy skin warmed. Without really stopping to think, I let my hands start roaming her body. Bella's hands skimmed my abs and mine ran over the curve of her bottom. Her hands came to a stop at the waistband of my jeans, so I stopped mine on the back of her upper thighs.

She leaned into me, placing her face against my neck and wrapping her hands around my biceps. I was confused and worried, because she seemed to be looking for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her waist to tug her closer and buried my face in her hair. After a moment, she pulled back enough to look into my eyes. My worry faded quickly when I saw the soft, loving smile on her face, but my confusion was still strong.

My emotions must've been written on my face, because she giggled softly and leaned up to kiss me on the jaw. "Do you trust me, baby?"

Was she asking me a trick question? Was this one of those tests Rose and Alice are always giving Em and Jazz? I gave her a look meant to convey that I knew she was plotting something before I answered her. "Implicitly, Love. I just know that look, and you are definitely up to no good."

She giggled again and nudged me backwards a step. I obliged thinking she wanted space between us, but she immediately followed, keeping herself tight against my chest. She kept backing me up until I felt my legs brush against the side of her bed. In a move I never expected from her, she grabbed the waist of my jeans and pulled the last of my clothing from my body. I froze instantly, embarrassed for anyone, even Bella, to see me completely unclothed.

She pressed one of her impossibly tiny hands into the center of my chest and pushed gently, wanting me to sit down. I complied and she stepped forward again, forcing me to allow her to stand between my legs and giving her an unimpeded view of my entire body. She knelt and grabbed hold of my jeans, tugging them downwards so I would lift my feet and allow her to finish removing them.

She grabbed something from her bedside table, and I was shocked when I saw it was a box of condoms. "Love… what exactly are you doing with those?"

She smiled at me indulgently, "I can't chance you having an orgasm in my mouth, baby. We have no idea what ingesting your venom would do to me, so this will prevent it."

A weird sound that was half squeak and half groan sounded in the room, but it took me a moment to realize it had come from me. Did she really just say something about putting my… well, putting _me_ in her _MOUTH_? Once again, the gentleman my mother raised me to be was in direct opposition with the horny 17 year old boy I actually was. I knew it wasn't proper of me to even _consider_ letting her do something so degrading, but there was the part of me that was incredibly turned on by the mental images her words gave me.

Bella obviously wasn't planning on waiting around for me to finish my internal debate, because I heard a tearing noise and then her warm little hand was wrapped around me. My head dropped back and my eyes closed at the intense pleasure. If a simple touch had this much of an effect on me I was afraid of what would happen when she touched my body with explicit purpose.

When she hadn't moved again after a few seconds I cracked an eye open and peeked down at her. The sight before me was a paradoxical mix of adorable and erotic. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she was peering intently at the back of the condom box… with her other hand still wrapped firmly around my erection.

"Problem, Love?"

Her face reddened and she gave me a small pout. "I'm trying to figure out how this thing works, Edward. I've never put a condom on a guy before and it looks pretty tiny compared to you." She held the prophylactic up and looked between it and my body, chewing her lip in concentration.

"I've never put one on either, Love… but I'm pretty sure they're supposed to stretch and be somewhat tight. You wouldn't want it too loose or it wouldn't do its job."

"Hmmm. That does make sense. Do you want to put it on, or should I go ahead. I should've asked you instead of just grabbing your junk, baby."

"My _what_?"

She gave me an exasperated look. "Your junk, Edward." My confusion must've been showing on my face because she looked amused as she continued. "I'll call it whatever you want me to call it, baby. Your cock? Your manhood? Little Eddie, perhaps?"

I said a quick thank you to whatever quirk of fate made it impossible for vampires to blush, because I would have resembled a tomato in that moment. "I've… um… I've never specified any particular term for that part of my anatomy, Bella."

"Well, I don't like the word penis and I highly doubt it would sound very sexy to use that word in the moment anyways. It would make things seem too… I don't know, clinical? So… shall I put one of these things on you, or do you want to do it? I've already messed this one up. The box says I wasn't supposed to unroll it."

"You go ahead, Love. You've already read the directions."

"You just want my hands on your junk again."

I flashed my most deviant-looking smile at her, "I'm pleading the Fifth on that."

She laughed and took another packet out of the box before tossing it back onto her bedside table. I watched intently as she opened the foil and placed the small circle of latex against the very tip of my erection. I noticed she kept a small portion pinched between her fingers at the top before using her other hand to smoothly roll the remainder down my length. She left her hand wrapped around me, and the warmth of her palm caused another groan to work its way out of my throat.

She peeked up at me through her lashes again, but there was none of her usual bashfulness about the look. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and sultry as she started stroking her hand up and down, and she seemed to be gauging my reaction. I kept my eyes on her hand … which conveniently put her breasts in my direct line of sight. They bounced slightly on every upstroke and I growled softly every time they swayed.

"Love, this is more pleasurable than I ever imagined it would be, but you're kind of torturing me right now. Please come up here so I can kiss you."

She smiled at me and quickened her hand, tightening her grip as she did so. Her voice was slightly raspy, causing me to shiver as she started talking to me in ways I never would have dared to imagine. "Do you like my hand on your cock, Edward? I wanted you in my mouth so badly, but then I saw how big you are and I wasn't sure I would be able to take more than a few minutes… so I thought stroking you first would be a good idea. Are you close? Are you going to cum for me? Do you want me to suck your cock now, baby?"

I could feel a tightening in my abdomen. It felt like a spring winding up, drawing my whole body inwards. I was sure the pressure/pleasure couldn't last much longer so I nodded to her, incapable of forming even a one syllable word. Her eyes went slightly wild-looking and she ran her tongue along the top of my leg from knee to thigh as she readjusted her position on the floor. Once she was situated, she kissed my stomach just above my navel before sitting on her lower legs and leaning forward, keeping her eyes on me the entire time.

**BELLA**

Edward became absolutely motionless when I took him into my mouth. He wasn't even breathing any longer. His eyes were wild and his handsome face was contorted with either unspeakable pain or unbearable pleasure. I knew there was no possible way I was hurting him, so I guessed the pleasure was just more intense than he was capable of processing. I was actually kind of glad he decided to impersonate a statue for a moment. His dick really was huge and if he'd just started thrusting against me from the sensation, he easily could have broken my jaw. His stillness gave me some much needed time to adjust and savor.

Between the flavored condom and Edward's lack of body heat, it was almost like I was enjoying a minty ice cream bar. As I became accustomed to his size, I managed to relax my jaw a little further, and moaned as he slid deeper into my throat. I swallowed around him reflexively, and that seemed to be his undoing. His eyes closed and his head dropped back on his shoulders again before he snarled viciously. At any other time that sound would have terrified me, but for some reason it turned me on even more knowing what an effect I was having on him.

His hips shifted just slightly forward then immediately pulled back, and I froze. I didn't want to push him beyond his control while that wild growl was still echoing through my room. His head snapped back up and his eyes locked on mine desperately as he shifted his hips forward and back minutely again. I barely recognized his voice; it was so roughened and gravelly as he pled with me. "Please… don't stop. Your mouth feels so good, Love… so hot. I need you, Bella, please!"

I moved my hands from where they were resting on his thighs to grip his butt and used the pressure of my fingers to encourage him to move against me. I felt him tense slightly and he froze. "Are you sure, Love?"

I nodded and swallowed again to bring him a bit deeper into my throat, moaning at the sensation. "You have to let me know if it's too much, Bella… promise?"

I nodded again and pulled him towards me with more pressure. Edward's hips shifted forward again. He was going deeper and pushing slightly harder… but much more slowly. I started applying suction to coincide with when his hips pushed forward, causing my throat and mouth to tighten as he slid into me and relaxing as he withdrew. Within a minute he was moaning and shaking, while I silently thanked Rose and Ali for every explicit, detail-laden conversation they had ever forced me to endure. I was working strictly on what they told me they'd done in the past, but thankfully getting a guy off with a blowjob seemed to be a universal skill set.

Edward's movements sped up a little and he was mumbling to himself quietly. I knew he had to be close, so when he thrust into my mouth again I dropped my jaw as far as I possibly could and pushed forward against him. My forehead came to rest against his abs just as he yelled my name. His entire body convulsed and his hips jerked roughly once more before his eyes rolled back in his head and every ounce of tension seeped out of him.

Mindful of Rose's warnings about the venom and the latex, I released him as soon as he stopped twitching in my mouth. When he opened his eyes they were a soft butterscotch color and he had a contented smile on his lips. I offered him a tissue and the small trash can from under my bedside table and stood up to stretch out my legs while he cleaned himself up a bit.

After a moment he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. We stood there quietly for a moment before he picked me up and walked back over to my bed. When he sat down I situated myself in his lap so that I could cuddle my head into the side of his neck while he hugged me gently and stroked a hand over my hair, stopping to occasionally tug gently at the end of my braid.

"Thank you, Love. You really didn't have to do that, but I'm very, _very_ glad you did. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

I smiled at Edward and traced my fingers along his jaw line. "I _wanted_ to do that for you, baby. I enjoyed it just as… well probably not just as much as you did, but I enjoyed it a lot."

He kept stroking his hands along my back, sides, and shoulders but I noticed he kept his eyes firmly fixed on my chest. For as much as he looked, he hadn't touched yet. I decided directness would be my best bet. "Baby? Why haven't you tried to touch me since I took my shirt off? Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do! You didn't really give me much of a chance before you attacked me with that scalding hot, naughty little mouth of yours, my love." He chuckled softly, "Not that I'm complaining about that, mind you."

"Well, touch me then." His eyes flickered for a second, confirming my suspicions. "I see the nervousness you're trying to hide, Edward. You aren't going to hurt me. I want your hands on my body, baby."

I placed my hand over his where it was resting on my thigh. His irises were slowly being swallowed up by blackness again, and that sexy little purr was rumbling through his chest. Keeping my eyes on his so he would see there was no hesitance or nervousness on my part I took his hand off of my hip and placed it over my breast. His eyes widened and the last of the golden color was flooded out by the black flames. The soft thrumming purr became a soft continuous growl and his expression looked a little shell-shocked. He showed no indication of moving his hand any time in the near future so I arched my back, pushing the soft mound of my skin more firmly into his palm. His eyes widened and he squeezed reflexively… just a bit too hard. I couldn't quite hide the wince.

"I'm so sorry, Love. I should probably go before I do something stupid or hurt you or…"

"Edward…"

"I can't stand the thought of hurting you."

"Edward! Baby, it's fi…"

"It's NOT fine! I don't know what I was even thinking…."

"EDWARD CULLEN, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I had never raised my voice to him before, and he couldn't quite hide his shock that I would do so now. I placed my hands on his cheeks so he couldn't look away; I wasn't about to let him go all super-Emo-vampire on me.

"Edward, you didn't _hurt_ me. You just squeezed a little too hard on a fairly sensitive area. There aren't any marks and I'm not in any pain, baby. I'm fine and you had better put your hand back where it was _right now _because I was really enjoying that!"

I smiled at him, hoping to break the tension, and I saw him fighting a small smile. He picked me up and resituated me on his lap so that I was straddling his thighs. He looked into my eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest for a tight hug. He buried his face in my neck and I felt the shaky breath he drew in. When he spoke to me, I could feel the desperation pouring off of him. "You have to promise me something, Bella."

My voice was muffled against his chilly shoulder, but I knew he would still hear me. "Anything, baby. Whatever you need."

"Don't try to hide your pain from me. I know your first time will probably hurt and that's unavoidable, but if I think you're trying to hide pain from me I'll assume it's worse than it really is. If I hurt you, you MUST tell me. Promise me!"

I nodded and squeezed his neck harder. "I promise, baby. But you have to promise you won't freak out and think everything is hurting me. I swear I will tell you if something is painful, so don't go looking for trouble, OK?"

I saw a glimmer of humor on his face, but it was quickly hidden under the most serious expression he could muster. "Me go looking for trouble? I never have to go looking for trouble, Isabella. If I want to find it, I just hang out with you and wait awhile."

I smacked his shoulder gently so I wouldn't hurt my hand and he growled playfully before tossing me down onto the bed and tickling my ribs. I was trying to squirm away from his marauding fingers when he stopped ticking. His eyes were focused on my chest again, and I realized I must have been putting on quite the show with all of my wiggling around.

I remembered what Rose had said about showing confidence, and this seemed an ideal time to give it a shot. I wanted him to touch me and not beat himself up over what amounted to a pinch, but I knew I would have to distract him a little. I gave him a slow smile and arched my back upwards to push my breasts out further. His fingers tightened a little on my ribs, but his eyes never wavered.

I saw the uncertainty that was still lingering in his gaze, so I grabbed his hand and placed it back on me. His reaction was less shock and more lust this time as his thumb stroked softly along the bottom side.

"See, baby? It's fine. I think I just surprised you the first time. You were ready this time and you're not freaked out."

He shifted his hand so that the weight of my breast sat in his palm. His eyes were focused intently as his thumb slid up and slowly circled around the areola. The chill of his touch caused my skin to tighten and both nipples to pebble, pulling a soft moan out of my throat. He kept up the slowly contracting and expanding concentric circles, refusing to touch my nipple no matter how much I squirmed. After a few moments I couldn't take his brand of torture anymore and rolled off of the bed.

I giggled at the look of annoyed surprise on his face. He looked just like a child that had his favorite toy taken away. He growled low in his throat and curled his pointer finger to motion me closer, but I shook my head and backed farther away from him. I was tired of playing games and trying to be seductive; I wanted him now. Without bothering to move slowly I undid the last three buttons on my jeans, keeping my eyes locked on his the entire time as I pushed them down over my hips and kicked them off. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as my jeans hit the ground.

"Jesus, Bella… I could smell your arousal before but now it's 50 times stronger, and I can see _everything_ through that ineffective scrap of lace you're trying to call underwear."

My voice sounded seductive, even to my imperfect human hearing. "Well, if my panties are that ineffective maybe I should just take them off?"

Before I got my hands to the elastic at my hips, Edward was standing in front of me. He took the delicate fabric in his fingers and broke it with a flick of his wrists. We both watched as the material floated to the floor, and then I was flying through the air onto my bed. I sat up to grab another condom while Edward had his face buried in my shoulder, kissing my neck and rubbing his hand over the curve of my hip.

"Baby, lay down."

"Hmmm… I may not be experienced, but isn't that supposed to be my line, Love?"

I chuckled lightly. "Nope. I'm an empowered woman of my generation and I want to be on top. Besides, it might hurt a little less this way since I'll be controlling the speed."

He lay down and I handed him the condom. I lay next to him as he put it on. I ran my tongue along his ribs and across his chest, the fingers of my left hand wandering slowly up his inner thigh to trace the line where his leg joined his body. He turned on his side to face me, and pulled me into a deep kiss. His hand roamed over my hip and back upward over my ribs until he was cupping my breast while my hand wrapped around his hardness. We both moaned at the same time.

He flipped me onto my back and knelt between my sprawled legs, pushing them father apart so he could look at me. I was embarrassed to be spread open to him in such a manner, but I hadn't really given him a choice when I ripped his pants off earlier, so I fought the urge to bring my knees back together.

His voice was deep and raspy when he spoke. "Please, Love… Can I touch you?"

I nodded and he brought the first two fingers of his right hand to my center. He ran them delicately down my outer lips before turning his wrist to fully cup me in his cold palm. We both groaned and I was unable to keep from rocking my hips into his hand. Instead of shying away from the glacial chill of his touch, my body was crying for more.

**EDWARD**

Liquid fire, that's what she felt like. My hand was coated in silky, Bella-scented liquid fire. I doubted even Heaven could be so wonderful. She was rocking her hips against the palm of my hand, trying to gain the friction her body instinctively knew it needed. The small noises that were escaping her throat were driving me to distraction.

I remembered the way her words had affected me earlier. The dirtiness coming from my sweet angel's pure mouth had been an unbelievable turn on, and though it felt wrong to use such language in the presence of a lady, I wanted to try and reciprocate. I was afraid I would stumble over some of the more explicit words I had learned over the years, but I was reasonably certain I could get the point across without becoming too vulgar or tongue-tied.

I stretched out next to her so I could put my chin on her shoulder while still softly touching her feminine flesh. I purred softly because I couldn't contain what the feel of her was doing to me, and she shuddered and tried to stifle a small moan. Really? A purr was that effective? I smiled and purred against the side of her throat before placing my lips to her ear. "You are so soft and delicate, Bella."

I let my fingers trail lightly along the small line of downy hair that led to her dripping core. You're also a bit of a naughty girl, aren't you my love? When did you shave like this?"

She gasped and rolled her hips sensuously, unthinkingly trying to bring my fingers into deeper contact. "Alice wanted me to try waxing before the wedding. Do you like it, baby"

I switched from my first two fingers, to trail my thumb a little more firmly down the center of her sex. I pushed in just a bit on the small bundle of nerves and leaned down to capture her gasp with my lips, sliding my tongue smoothly into her mouth for a leisurely kiss. After I broke from her lips to let her breathe I let her see me taking a long look at her naked body, as if I was still considering her question instead of just admitting that I found the fact that she'd waxed for me highly erotic.

"I do. I like being able to see how swollen and wet you are for me, Love. You're such a pretty shade of pink and you feel like the softest velvet. I can't wait to feel how hot and wet and tight you are when you're wrapped around me."

I was almost ready to berate myself for taking my attempt at dirty talking too far when Bella let loose a growl. I hid my smile against her lips. She sounded more like a newborn kitten expressing displeasure than a ferocious beast. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Stop teasing me, Edward! It isn't nice. I need you. Either use your fingers or roll over so I can ride you, but I need to cum _now_, baby!"

Her eyes were heavy-lidded with her desire and almost as black as my own. Her voice was husky as she pled with me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I wanted so badly to please her, but I was uncertain of what she would like. "Help me, Love. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel, but I'm not sure how to do this."

I knew she wouldn't view me as inadequate for my lack of knowledge, but I couldn't help feeling that way when she had to guide my hand for the third time. I placed kisses along her collarbone and shoulder as she placed my index finger against her entrance and rolled her hips. I took a deep breath and pushed my finger into her body, groaning when she proved to be hotter and wetter than I could have possibly imagined. I slid my finger back and added another before pushing forward slowly again.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands clung to my shoulders while whimpers and soft words of encouragement fell from her lips. I slipped my free arm under her shoulders so I could hold her to my chest as I increased the pace of my fingers. Her soft pleas became more demanding as the tension in her muscles increased. Her nails were digging into the skin of my shoulder blades hard enough that I actually registered the pressure. She forced her eyes open, and they were absolutely feral as they locked on mine. "Please, baby… Oh God, Edward… so close, please!"

I felt helpless for a moment as I wasn't sure what I should do. "Tell me, Love. Tell me what you need."

Instead of telling me what she wanted, she reached between our bodies and placed her hand over mine yet again. She used her thumb to nudge mine until it was sitting against her clitoris and shifted her hips so that it rubbed against my thumb. "Not much pressure, baby."

I kissed her again as I began working my thumb in a small vertical pattern over her swollen bundle with feather light touches, pushing upwards against it as my fingers entered her, and downwards as they withdrew. She began writhing against my hand and moaning loudly; telling me repeatedly how good it felt, how close she was, and how hard she was going to cum.

My mind was whirling and I felt the tension building in my own abdomen again. Just as I was beginning to wonder if there was any possible way for her muscles to tighten further, she let out a choked wail. Her back arched pushing her tightly against my body from shoulder to thigh, and then every speck of tension seemed to leak out of her.

When her eyes finally opened I raised a brow in silent question, and she smiled lazily back at me. I was immediately relieved that I had pleased her. She scooted upwards in my arms so that she could give me a kiss and then she rolled off of the bed. I was less than pleased by this turn of events. "Bella…"

She put her finger to her lips and smirked at me. I watched enraptured as she walked across her room to grab my button down out of her rocker. She slid the shirt on and buttoned the three middle buttons, failing to conceal her breasts and still peaked nipples from my view... probably intentionally, the little vixen. Her hair was tousled from my hands, the braid practically undone now. Her lips were puffy and reddened from my kisses. The heady, musky scent of her arousal still hung thick in the air. The moonlight illuminated her fair skin as she stood in front of her window. I was captivated by her. When she beckoned me to come to her, I was helpless to resist.

My arms automatically encircled her waist with my hands resting on the full curves of her bottom. It briefly registered in my mind how nice it felt to be free to touch her in such a manner. Her hands found purchase on the back of my neck and her fingers wove into my hair, tugging me down to her lips yet again. I lost track of how long we stood bathed in the moonlight, kissing deeply and running our hands along each others' body. I was completely surrounded by the softness and warmth of Bella; a plane could have crashed in the street and I wouldn't have noticed.

She finally broke from me, panting heavily and her eyes dilated with passion again. "Edward, I want you now. Pick me up; I know you can hold me."

"Wouldn't you rather go back to the bed, Love?"

She shook her head, "Just pick me up, and lean against that wall, OK baby?"

I lifted her and she wrapped her long legs around my waist tightly, bringing her warmth directly against the part of my anatomy that was aching for her. I leaned slightly back against the wall, and she used the angle to her advantage. Her thighs tightened around my hips, lifting her higher and aligning her opening with my erection. She slid very slowly down my length, giving herself time to adjust to my intimate invasion of her body as I carefully watched her for any sign of pain. When I was fully seated inside her, she stopped and looked me directly in the eyes. "I'm fine, baby. It didn't hurt."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Edward. It didn't hurt; I just felt a little stretching. Are you OK?"

I had to chuckle at that. "I've never been better. Are you OK to move now?"

She didn't answer verbally. She placed her hands on my shoulders to give herself some leverage before she started tightening and relaxing the muscles in her creamy thighs. The movement wasn't big, but it was Earth-shattering since I could feel every twitch of her internal muscles. I moaned and buried my face in her neck, content to let her lead for the moment. I couldn't believe I was having this perfect moment with this perfect woman. She was slow and sweet and tender, like I had always imagined a lover would be, but she had a deliciously naughty streak that was driving me a little crazy. I certainly wouldn't have imagined losing my virginity while leaning against her bedroom wall in plain sight of anybody who walked past her house and cared to look at her window.

She pulled my face up so that we were looking at each other. I got lost in her darkened eyes, my gasping breaths synchronizing with hers. I felt her slowing, her leg muscles shaking with exertion, so I grasped her by the hips and took over the smooth rhythm she had set. She relaxed her legs slightly and tensed her pelvis, putting more of her weight into my hands but increasing the pressure her body was exerting on my shaft. I sped our movements slightly.

"Do you know how perfect you feel, Bella? If I'd known how it would be between us I wouldn't have denied you for this long, Love."

"Tell me, baby! Tell me, I need to hear you say the words… Tell me!"

I growled softly before tucking my face against her shoulder, knowing I wouldn't be able to look into her eyes while trying to speak explicitly to her.

"Your skin feels like fire and velvet. I love how you flushed all the way to your navel when I made you cum, and hearing my name on your sweet lips made me feel like I could fly. Your skin tastes even better than it smells. I can't wait until I can bury my tongue deep inside you, because I want to know if your desire tastes like honey and wine. I love how you feel wrapped around me. You're so soft, but so much stronger than I ever gave you credit for."

I could feel her tensing in my arms and I wanted to join her when she fell over the edge, but I needed more. I turned so her back was pressed against the wall and began thrusting my hips with more force. I was seconds from finding release when I heard someone shouting obscenities at me in my head a split second before they became audible… and I placed the voice. Jacob.

I snarled angrily over my shoulder, torn between my need to satisfy my mate and my desire to kill the obnoxious pup standing under her window screaming at us. Bella's eyes widened when he shouted her name, and then a look of determination crossed her face.

"Don't you dare stop, Edward! I don't care if Jesus himself walks into this room, you keep going!"

I was slightly afraid my dominant tendencies would become dangerously overwhelming since my only real competition was standing barely 30 feet away from my nearly naked mate. I couldn't risk Bella's safety no matter how much I wanted to rub this in Jacob's face so I started trying to gentle our movements, but she wasn't having it.

Her voice was a raspy shriek, and I could tell she was close. "Ignore him! I belong to YOU, and I NEED YOU! Keep fucking me!"

Hearing the mongrel yelling at me to stop while Bella was loudly begging me to keep going was more of an aphrodisiac than I could handle. She was declaring herself to be mine. I felt the coiled spring inside me unwinding and I gave a last violent thrust against her body as I felt myself releasing. Her voice screamed my name as she started clenching and loosening around me. Our spasms fed each other for a few moments, until I really started to wonder if I could pass out from the pleasure.

**BELLA**

I wanted to snuggle and revel in my afterglow, but I could still hear Jake outside. I was afraid Edward might finally snap and kill him. Edward asked me if my legs would hold me up and I nodded, still unable to speak. He set me down, with my back still against the wall before going over to clean himself up a bit before he grabbed his jeans and slid into them. I pouted at losing the mouth-watering view of his body.

Edward strode over to my window and threw it open. He and Jake began a very heated conversation, but they were speaking too quickly for me to catch most of it. I buttoned Edward's shirt securely so that none of my skin would be visible to Jake. That was why I had put it on in the first place. I knew from Ali's reaction to Rose's wall suggestion that would be when Jake showed up, and I hadn't want Jake to see me naked. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Ali, wanting her opinion on the current situation while Jake was still in human form.

_Ali, will it help or hurt if I admit I wanted Jake to hear us?_

I was hoping she would be able to give me an answer before Edward's very limited patience for Jake ran out. I didn't want to have to worry about a war between the pack and the Cullens forcing us to leave before we were supposed to.

_It'll be fine. I told you he wanted to rub it in Jacob's face, Bells. Ummm… you may want to restrain him a bit though. Jacob's wayward thoughts are getting to him._

I put my phone back on my dresser and double checked my buttons just to be safe. Before I could even turn back around there was a vicious hiss emanating from Edward and I could finally understand him. "She will never willingly pick you and you will never lay a finger on her! She doesn't love you, Mutt! Do I have to fuck her right up against this window where you can see me do it? Wasn't it enough hearing her scream _my_ name?"

I flew across the room and grabbed a hold Edward knowing whatever Jake was thinking must be what Alice had alluded to him not liking. He wouldn't jump out of the window to kill Jake if I was clinging to him. Edward's face and voice were brutal, but his hands were gentle as he tried to get me to let him go. I tightened my grip on him. I knew he wouldn't risk hurting me just to get at Jake.

"STOP! Both of you! Stop it right now!"

I looked down and saw that Jake was glaring up at me. Even though he was in human form, his teeth were bared as if he were snarling. I would expect such a look of hatred directed at Edward, not me. If he really loved me there would be at least a little hurt or pain instead of just flat out rage in his eyes. To see proof positive that I had been nothing more than a challenge to him brought all of my earlier anger back. Edward was wincing and pulling me tighter to his chest, letting me know that Jake's anger was indeed directed at me.

"What's he thinking about me, baby?"

"I won't repeat such vile things in front of a lady."

I nodded and turned so that I was facing Jake. My back was against Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped firmly around me. I could hear the growl that was still softly rumbling through his chest and I knew his temper was already on a hair trigger. I hoped to God he wouldn't hate me after this.

"Jake, I've told you and told you that I belong with Edward." I placed my hand over his, making sure to display my ring. "I told you I wouldn't be with you, and you refused to back off. I'm not a toy you can take just because you want it. I've asked nicely and I've begged, but it never mattered to you what I wanted. I'm hoping _this_ will get through to you. I _knew_ you would be here tonight, Alice told me. I knew you would overhear us, and I don't care anymore if it makes you mad. I. Choose. Him. It was never you, and it never will be."

Jake's face contorted with rage. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist. I wasn't sure if it was anger for what I'd just revealed or possessiveness. I expected Jake to keep screaming at us, but he seemed to be contenting himself with throwing his anger into Edward's head. Edward must have noticed my confusion because he finally explained.

"Sam gave Jacob an Alpha Command that if you ever said in those exact words that you chose me over him that he can't continue to bother you. However, he can continue to bother me. He is enjoying himself by spewing vile thoughts about you, showing me scenes of how badly you deteriorated while I was gone, and promising to kill me for 'stealing' you from him."

I scowled down at my former best friend. "Really, Jake? What are you, seven? Go home. I choose him, not you. You aren't welcome here anymore."

I closed my window, pulled the curtain shut and turned to face Edward with a good bit of trepidation.

"So, you knew he would be here at some point?"

I nodded, guilt dripping from me. He was angry. I shouldn't have listened to Ali.

"You let me make love to you, knowing that he would hear us?"

I felt the tears gathering in my eyes, but lowered my head so he couldn't see them. Seeing me cry would diffuse his anger, and he had every right to it. I waited for a tirade, or the sound of door slamming as he left, but I heard neither. He tipped my chin up so I was looking at him, there was a soft smile on his face and his tone was gentle.

"You can't really think I would be angry with you? Love, you just declared yourself to be mine in the most spectacular fashion I could've ever asked for! "

"So, you're not mad?" He shook his head as he walked us backwards until he had me up against the wall. I saw the flat, angry looking quality leaving his midnight eyes, and the flames starting to take back over. Edward opened the window and leaned out with a smirk on his face.

"I suggest you leave now, Mongrel. I know you're a vile little pervert, but I'm pretty sure even you aren't enough of a masochist to want to sit around while I make her scream my name for the rest of the night."

I smiled as I remembered Ali and Rose's promises about vampire stamina, and then sighed happily as his lips claimed mine and I was lost to all rational thought once again.


End file.
